Erik's Gift (A fanfic of when Erik is in Persia)
by prima-donna15
Summary: Erik is given a gift, how will he react? This is taken from Susan Kay's novel. It is the story of Erik receiving the slave girl with a twist, it is told by the girl. Hope you like it! Please read and review!


Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so please be kind in your reviews!!!  
  
*this is based on Susan Kay's novel-Phantom  
  
*disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They were taken from books by Gaston Leroux and Susan Kay, as is the plot. I am not making money from this story, so please don't sue!  
  
This is dedicated to Phantom Phans everywhere!  
  
***Special thanx to Calypso for telling me how to post a story here!  
  
This is the story of the slave girl that is brought to Erik in Persia, but it is told from the slave girl's point of view.  
  
Erik's Gift  
  
I shivered uncontrollably as two eunuchs pulled me by the arms into the throne room of the khanum. The eunuchs dropped me unceremoniously at her feet. I dared not look up, lest I be killed for insolence. I lay there at the khanum's feet for what felt like hours, waiting to find out the reason she had called for me.  
  
Finally, she spoke. "Yes, yes, she'll do nicely." She looked at me coldly, almost…jealously. I wondered what reason the khanum could possibly have for being jealous of me. I was just a slave girl and nothing more.  
  
My mind wandered back to just a few months earlier when I was once again brought before the khanum. I was to be sold as a slave. My younger sister had fallen ill several months before, and the only way my father could afford to get her a doctor would be to sell me as a slave. I was to begin training as a concubine with hope of serving in the royal bed. I knew my father had a good reason for selling me, but I still felt resentment toward him.  
  
"My dear," the khanum spoke, interrupting my thoughts. The "my dear", which should have been comforting, was spoken bitterly and dryly. "Do you know why I have called you?"  
  
I cowered under her gaze. This woman, this cold, unfeeling woman, held my life in her hands. My entire being rested on her whims. I finally found the courage to give a slight shake of my head.  
  
"Then I shall tell you," she continued. "You have heard of Erik, my magician, have you not?"  
  
Of course I had heard of the magician, Erik. My mind thought back to all the horrible stories of him that circled around the harem. Stories of how he killed without a thought and of his horrible face! Oh, his horrible face! It was said that if you looked directly upon it, you were cursed forever!  
  
The khanum continued without waiting for me to reply. "You are to be my gift to him."  
  
I gasped when she said those horrible words. I suddenly realized what exactly was to be expected of me, as his "gift".  
  
The khanum must have seen the horror on my face, for she began to laugh cruelly.  
  
I was indeed, horrified, but I dared not protest for fear of the khanum's rage.  
  
With one wave of her hand, I was dismissed.  
  
"Take her to his bedchamber!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I closed my eyes as I listened to the daroga give my introduction to the magician.  
  
"This gift," he was saying, "has been given to you with the highest regards of the shah and the khanum."  
  
The eunuchs brought me just inside the doors and I fell to my knees, my eyes glued to the floor.  
  
Then I heard the monster speak, "Bring her forward!"  
  
I was dragged into the room and thrown roughly at his feet, a gesture I was not unused to.  
  
Still, my eyes remained glued to the floor. I didn't glance up for fear of what I might see there.  
  
I began to shake as I saw him stand up. He towered over me in his black garments. I closed my mouth tightly to keep from screaming as he reached down to me. He gently lifted my veil up and I looked up at him with my large brown eyes. I was relieved to find him wearing a mask at the moment.  
  
He took my arms and pulled me up until I was standing.  
  
"Have you been told why you were brought here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, master," I said, trembling.  
  
"And what is your age?"  
  
"F-fifteen…"  
  
"I see you are frightened. Why?" he asked.  
  
"I-I am just afraid I may not please you," I lied.  
  
He stared at me harshly. "You lie," he said, barely controlling the rage in his voice. "You have indeed heard the stories of my face, but have you seen it?"  
  
"No," I murmured.  
  
"Come, child, remove my mask," he ordered.  
  
I gasped. I knew exactly what would happen if I didn't obey him, but I still couldn't bring myself to touch him. I commanded my limbs to move, but they would not. I felt the silence of everyone around me, shocked as to my disobedience.  
  
"Did you not hear me?" he asked. "Remove my mask!"  
  
I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I looked up at the man.  
  
"Please master…" I pleaded.  
  
His voice thundered out above me. "Do you understand what you are to do?"  
  
"Please," I whispered again.  
  
I saw in eyes suddenly soften.  
  
"If you just come to me this one night, you will be free for the rest of your life. Just this one night. Anything must be better than the death you will face if you do not," he whispered, his voice suddenly taking on a beautiful sound. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to please this man. I saw the sorrow and hurt in his eyes and wanted to go to him. My heart went out to him; my brain told me to stay back. Remember his face, remember his horrible face! It whispered to me. I knew I would not be able to go to him.  
  
He looked at me oddly, his eyes showing pain and hurt. "You would rather die?" he asked with disbelief.  
  
I began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
He walked past me and stopped in front of the daroga.  
  
"Take her away," he said with difficulty.  
  
"Erik, she is a gift from the shah, he will not be pleased with its return," said the daroga.  
  
"Fine, tell the shah whatever you have to, just make sure she is not punished," he muttered.  
  
I was shocked at the compassion he had shown me. I must have caused him pain, and still he showed me compassion. I was suddenly ashamed of myself.  
  
"Erik, you cannot risk your favoritism with the shah just for the life of a slave," said the daroga reasonably.  
  
"Ah, yes," he said mockingly. "She is only a slave. Not even a human being, is that right daroga?" The rage was unmistakable in his voice.  
  
The daroga shrank back from his anger.  
  
Erik gave a sigh of frustration and quickly left the room. "A slave…an animal!" he muttered angrily. "What a country!"  
  
I was grateful to this man for sparing me my life. His kindness was unimaginable for me. I had given him pain, and he had given me freedom. Surely this man did not belong in Persia! No one was that kind in Persia. When a woman was taken by force, it was just considered a custom, no big deal, but this man obviously saw things differently.  
  
My freedom and relief did not last long however, for the next day I found myself within the torture chamber. And I knew that those who entered the chamber, never came out. I saw Erik's pity as he looked through the small window at me and I knew that this was not his doing.  
  
And as I waited bravely for the torture to begin, I found myself wishing that I had removed Erik's mask, for no face, no matter how horrible, could possibly overshadow the beauty of his soul, Erik, I whispered, I hope that somewhere, somehow, you find happiness and truly discover exactly what real love is.  
  
Umm, the end?  
  
*Hope you like my fanfic! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! And, oh yeah, please review! (even if you don't like it, please review! 


End file.
